Cardcaptor Sakura:BFF
by prettycure97
Summary: The 53 Clow Cards are now under the control of their new master, Sakura Kinomoto. But is there a 54th? Heartbreaker is the most evil card ever created It will break-up any friendship or relionship. Can Sakura change this card before it affects her? R&R!
1. Number 54

Sakura Kinomoto bounced out of bed and pulled her black sweat shirt and her white pleaded skirt out of her closet. She wrapped a red and white tie around her neck; along with a white burette hat. Sakura tie 2 hair elastics in her hair and strapped her roller blades and guards. She said goodbye to Kero, and raced out of her room. She soared down the street on the way to school. She turned a corner and almost ran into another student from her school. She started to lose control of herself until the student stopped her from grabbing her hand. Then, the wheels on her roller blades started moving and made her spin around. The person pulled her into a hug to stop her from moving. Sakura never looked up to see who it was, but she clung onto the student; hugging with her face down. She slowly looked up and a small blush showed on her face. She knew who this was. Syaoran Li.

"Syaoran!" yelled Sakura.

Syaoran wore a similar school outfit; but instead he wore male capree pants. His brown hair fluttered across his forehead, and he smiled.

"Hello, Sakura," he said.

"H-Hello! I'm sorry, for not paying attention," she said.

"It's fine. Let's go to school, alright."

"Yes."

Sakura and Syaoran walked together to school. Sakura remember when all of her Clow cards got stolen and the feelings of others almost got stolen away. But, her love for Syaoran and his love for her saved everyone from the evil force who was causing all of it. Sakura caught a glimpse over at Syaoran and thought that he really _was_ the one she really loved and cared for the most.

The she saw her best friend, Tomoyo Daidōji.

"Good morning, Sakura, Syaoran," greeted Tomoyo.

"Good morning, Tomoyo," added Sakura and Syaoran.

They walked to school together and entered their classroom. Syaoran and Tomoyo went to their desks to get ready, though Sakura got distracted by two girls disputing in the corner of the classroom.

One girl with blond hair that was tied in a high pony tail was accusing a girl with short brown hair for stealing a valuable keychain that was in her family's history.

"I know you stole it! You were the last one at my house! You were the only one who knew where it was and you were the only one who even knew about it!" yelled the girl with the blond hair.

"I'm your best friend, you knew I wouldn't do such a thing," said the girl with the brown hair trying to calm her friend down.

"I thought I knew you!"

"You do."

"Who knew how long you have been planning this! I never want you to talk to me again! I want you out of my life! I HATE YOU!"

The blond haired girl stormed away to her desk leaving the girl with the brown hair alone in the corner; blanked face. Eyes empty. Feelings hurt. Heartbroken.

Students knew about the fight, but chose to stay out of it. Sakura slowly sat down at her desk. Watching between the 2 girls. The brown haired girl finally sat down at her desk once the teacher entered the classroom.

During class, Sakura noticed the blond haired girl had empty eyes and an empty heart, just like the brown haired girl. Though, she still looked angry. He eyes before were baby blue, now they were grey. Sakura peered over at the brown haired girl and her eyes before were a chestnut brown, but now they were also grey.

At 12:00 P.M., the lunch bell rung and the blond haired girl was the first to leave and the brown haired girl was the last to leave.

"Did you notice those two girls fighting before class?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," answered Syaoran.

"I wonder what happened, something to destroy such a nice friendship," Tomoyo said.

"Can anything like that even happen?" asked Sakura.

"It can happen if that person has done something truly hurtful to the other," replied Syaoran.

"Did you hear what they were fighting over?" questioned Sakura.

"No, did you?" asked Tomoyo.

"Apparently, the girl with the brown hair stole a keychain that was in the blond haired girl's family for years," explained Sakura.

Tomoyo noticed the blond haired girl holding a keychain of a young girl wearing a kimono at a bench across the yard.

"Sakura, you did say it was a 'keychain', right?" questioned Tomoyo.

"Yeah, why?"

"The blond haired girl is holding a small keychain of a kimono girl, over there."

Sakura got up and went towards the girl, leaving Syaoran and Tomoyo confused. Sakura sat down in front of the girl and saw her eyes were still empty.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto," introduced Sakura.

"Oh, sorry. Hello," said the blond haired girl with a faint smile. "I'm Setsuna."

Sakura wondered why the girl didn't introduce her full name. "That's a cute keychain. Where did you get it?"

"It has been in my family for centuries. And I have to give it to my first born girl when I'm older," Setsuna explained.

"So what happened this morning—with that brown haired girl?"

"Who are you talking about?"

Sakura pointed to a girl sitting on the grass across the field.

"I never met that girl before," Setsuna said.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Hello Sakura," said Tomoyo as she appeared behind her. "I think that girl wanted you over there."

"Okay. This is Setsuna. Stay here while I go to talk with her." Sakura winked as she walked pass Tomoyo. She automatically knew that something was wrong with Sakura.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto," introduced Sakura to the brown haired girl. She still had empty eyes.

"Oh, hello. I'm Hikari."

Sakura wondered again why she didn't introduce her full name.

"You do know that girl over there, right?" asked Sakura pointing over to Setsuna.

"Uh, no. Why?" asked Hikari.

"I-I thought you did?"

"No, sorry."

"Sakura, remember we have to go to class early," said Tomoyo as she appeared again.

"Oh yes. Sorry, but I have to go," added Sakura.

"It's fine, goodbye," replied Hikari.

Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo scurried off into the school.

"Sakura, what happened?" asked Syaoran.

"The girls did fight, right?" questioned Sakura.

"Yeah."

"Well, when I went to Setsuna, she had the keychain Hikari apparently stole. And they both didn't introduce their full names. And they both said that they didn't know each other."

"What?" questioned Tomoyo.

Sakura pulled out a pink phone that Tomoyo had given her, Syaoran and Kero. She called Kero and told him everything.

"This isn't good," said Kero. "You know how there are 53 Clow Cards, there really were 54. Number 54 got possessed by evil spirits so Clow Reed had to destroy it. But I guess it didn't work. Now, it's out to get revenge on the new Clow Card holder. Or now Sakura Cards."

**To Be Continued… **


	2. Heartbreaker Makes an Appearence

***This is my 5****th**** story I've written. Sorry I didn't put this on chapter 1, but I am now, so PLEASE R&R!***

"What do you mean, Kero? There is an evil force coming for me?" questioned Sakura.

"Yes. You must watch every corner and make sure to tell me if anything happens," explained Kero.

"Well, I can tell you know. I can see a few other people with empty eyes."

"What? It's already started…Sakura, you have to try to see if you can find card 54, Heartbreaker. It breaks any friendship or relationship. Which means anyone can be affected at any time for any reason. You have to find it quickly before all the country gets affected.

"Right. I'll keep my eyes open," said Sakura as she hung up.

"What did he say?" asked Syaoran.

"Kero said that there is a 54th Clow Card, called Heartbreaker. It destroys any relationship or friendship. It does this because evil forces possessed it after it was created by Clow Reed. So he had to destroy it. But it's back to take revenge on the new Clow Card holder. Me," explained Sakura nervously.

"Anything else?" asked Tomoyo.

"Nothing else. Just to keep an eye on anyone who seems to be affected or if I can see Heartbreaker," replied Sakura.

"Don't worry," added Syaoran. "We will make sure to find it, and make sure it won't get to you, Sakura.

"T-Thank you."

While they were walking to class, Syaoran was thinking about this hard. Sakura said it would destroy any relationship or friendship. That means that their relationship and her and Tomoyo's friendship was in jeopardy. He didn't know what kind of power it held, but was to be ready for it and to go to any cause to protect Sakura.

The last bell of the day rung and Sakura kept thinking about what Kero had told her. She also noticed that more students had empty eyes. In a matter of time, Sakura herself would become like that. She had to stay positive to make sure that she would be the last for it to happen to.

Syaoran had to leave school right away to go back home to talk with him mother back in Hong Kong about the new Clow Card, and to see if she knows anything that would help them with it. So Tomoyo and Sakura walked home together. Sakura kept her eyes on the ones around her the whole way. Suddenly, she saw a girl-around 15 years old-standing perfectly still at the King Penguin in the park.

"Tomoyo, should we see if she's okay?" asked Sakura.

"It would be the right thing to do," replied Tomoyo.

They walked up to the girl, trying to see her face.

"Um, are you okay?" stammered Sakura. She saw her eyes that were still full, but fading slowly. "Hey! Are you okay?"

Then, her eyes went empty and she said softy, "It's useless to love or have any feelings. They end up breaking you heart.

"Sakura! Look," yelled Tomoyo while pointing to the King Penguin.

On top of it sat a small human like creature. It had human features, but it was pure black with glowing white eyes. It was small enough to fit in the palm of your hand. On its forehead was a small white heart with a crack through it.

"The key that holds the power of darkness. Reveal your true form to me. I, , Sakura, commands thee under convert! Release!" yelled Sakura. A dust storm flowed around her while the symbol on the Clow Book appeared under her feet. A pink staff with a pink circle on the top and a yellow star in the middle appeared in her hands from her necklace.

Heartbreaker stood up and put a smirk on its face. It started to talk in a low voice that echoed.

"Did you really think that you can defeat me? I have all power and agility that your other cards do."

It stuck its index finger in the air and started to twirl it around in circles. A small fire ball started to form. Heartbreaker stopped spinning its finger and pointed to Sakura. The fire ball flew at her growing bigger with amazing speed.

"SHIELD!" yelled Sakura. She threw a card with a shield with a wing on it up on top of her staff.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked back to where Heartbreaker stood, but it was gone.

"Don't forget, I have amazing speed that your other cards do, like The Dash," said Heartbreaker from behind. It hovered a few feet away from them.

"I will take care of you know!" yelled Sakura. "STORM!" Sakura took a card out with a girl with long curly hair and boxing gloves on top of the staff. A person soared out of it forming circles around Heartbreaker; forming a tornado. But not for long. The storm blasted away and Heartbreaker was really gone.

"I wonder…where it went?" questioned Tomoyo while looking around.

"Yeah, I know. But It'll be back," replied Sakura.

A black limousine pulled up at the park to pick Tomoyo up. They said their goodbyes and Sakura walked home and Tomoyo entered her car. As it pulled off, Tomoyo watched the world speed by out the window. What she didn't know was that there was a small white heart with a crack threw it at the bottom of her bag. It faintly glowed and Tomoyo's eyes slowly started to fade without her knowing.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Why Tomoyo!

It was finally the long weekend and Sakura and Tomoyo were going to go shopping in town. Tomoyo was hoping to buy some nice fabric for Sakura's next costume she was hoping to make for Sakura's next encounter with Heartbreaker. And Sakura was going for the fun of it, but she was hoping to but something. Then, the door bell rung.

"Hello, Tomo—"greeted Sakura—with Kero hovering over her—as she opened the door, but then released it was really Syaoran. "Syaoran? What are you doing here?"

"Kero told me about what happened yesterday, and that you encountered Heartbreaker, but it got away," he said, "So I thought I should come by to see if you were okay."

"Oh, I'm fine. But I was going to go shopping with Tomoyo today. And—Oh hi, Tomoyo"

Tomoyo appeared behind Syaoran. "Hello, you two. Syaoran, are you coming shopping with us today?"

"Oh, uh, actually…"stammered Syaoran until Sakura linked arms with him.

"Yeah! That's right! He's gonna come!" she said.

"Hey, uh, wait…"

"You do want to know what happened, right?" whispered Sakura.

"Yeah, but…I don't like shopping."

"Don't be a baby."

"I'm no—"

"So, Tomoyo," Sakura replied ignoring what Syaoran said, "what do you have there?"

"Oh this?" Tomoyo pointed to the bag she was holding. "This is just another costume I made for you, Sakura. It was a spare, but I finished it, just in case you needed a costume to fight Heartbreaker before I finish the new one we are going to go shopping for today."

"O-Okay, thank you. So let's go," added Sakura as she rushed everyone out of the house.

As they walked down the street, Sakura noticed that Tomoyo's eyes were fading a little, but she didn't think much of it.

As they went from store to store, Syaoran leaned against any wall and look as if he were sleeping. They could tell he didn't want to be there, but decided to have fun with him there anyways. They made him try on some outfits for the fun of it. Most of the times Sakura looked at Tomoyo's eyes, they were empty, but there was not she didn't show a different personality. Sakura was puzzled over this. But then something happened.

"Tomoyo, isn't this cute?" questioned Sakura as she held up a small stuffed dog.

Tomoyo's eyes dilated and threw the dog on the ground; bursting its stitches and stuffing flying out of it.

"Tomoyo?" yelled Sakura. Syaoran then came next to them. Sakura then said softly, "Tomoyo, what's wrong?"

"You have no idea, do you? Me making you costumes for you all the time, one I didn't even have to make, but I did, for you. I didn't even get a thank you," Tomoyo said.

"What are you talking about? I always say thank you, and I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"And do you have any idea what I go through while you attack and I can't do anything?"

"Tomoyo, you aren't making any sense whatsoever."

"Because you are so clueless and have no idea!"

"What?

"Of course. I've always been the third wheel. With you and Syaoran fighting and what you two have between each other!"

That made both Syaoran and Sakura blush. Sakura broke the awkwardness. "Tomoyo, think of what you're saying. It doesn't make any sense."

"You never noticed anything. So you wouldn't know anything." Tomoyo stormed out of the store; leaving Sakura paralyzed with fear and confusion. She never knew Tomoyo could act like this.

"This isn't good," replied Kero.

"What happened with her?" asked Syaoran.

"Because Sakura has the Clow Cards, and since Tomoyo is so close to her, she was the first to get affected by heartbreaker. But you Syaoran, you are related to Clow Reed, so you can't get affected. Only Clow Reed or the new master of the Clow Cards. So it wanted Sakura to suffer, so it went after Tomoyo."

"That's horrible."

"I-I can't believe this…" said Sakura.

Kero and Syaoran looked at her. She had her head down with her bangs covering her eyes.

"It…can't do this. It's not only making me suffer, but it's taking Tomoyo over. Who knows who she might get mad at next."

"Sakura…" stammered Syaoran.

Sakura scurried out of the store with a tear streaming from her eye. She ran away trying to find Tomoyo. She knew she would have to fight, so she changed into the outfit that Tomoyo had made her previously. She thought it would help Tomoyo remember who she was and that t would be the best thing for her.

When she finished changing, she wore a white and pink tutu dress with a white chocker and a star hanging off. She wore long white stockings with pink ribbons flowing off and white slipper like shoes.

After, she noticed Tomoyo. She was standing at the park. She flipped around and her eyes met with Sakura's. She stopped running.

"Tomoyo, please stay calm," Sakura said softly.

Tomoyo had empty eyes, but she was no longer angry or sad. Heartbreaker hovered of her head, with its smirk again on its face.

In a low voice it said, "So, you came back?"

"Of course I would!" yelled Sakura.

"Hmm…interesting."

"What? Did you think I wasn't going to come?"

"It was a possibility."

"The key that holds the power of darkness. Reveal your true form to me. I, , Sakura, commands thee under convert! Release!" yelled Sakura. A dust storm flowed around her while the symbol on the Clow Book appeared under her feet. A pink staff with a pink circle on the top and a yellow star in the middle appeared in her hands from her necklace.

"Fancy," replied Heartbreaker. "But I can be fancy, too. But with the help of your friends. Tomoyo, right?"

"What?" questioned Sakura.

Heartbreaker glowed dark purple and started to say a chant.

"Under the command of the 54th Clow Card, heartbreaker, I aid this mortal with my dark power. Release!"

Black energy surrounded Tomoyo and Heartbreaker. It stood in Tomoyo's palm and glowed white. Then it turned into a long black staff; similar to Sakura's. But instead of a star, there was a white heart with a crack threw it. Then Tomoyo started to transform!

A black sphere surrounded Tomoyo's body. A few moments later, the sphere disappeared. Tomoyo was wearing a short black leather dress. It had a low v-neck line and long fishnet leggings and a pair of small black high heels. She also wore a white chocker and a black and white cape. In her long dark grey hair was a broken white heart hairclip.

From the heart of the staff, Heartbreaker's voice echoed.

"No then, let's try you fighting against your best friend."

Sakura was in such shock she could barley talk. She finally managed to say something.

"I can't believe you would do this to her. She didn't do anything. Why are you doing this. Why get her involved? It's me you want! Not her!"

"Wow, you're sensitive to your friends. Just fight us!"

"No!"

"Then you won't make it. Tomoyo has non-human abilities. She can jump incredibly high without the use of a card. And she can also kick and punch incredibly hard. So you have no chose but to fight her."

"I-I don't want to fight her…"

"Sakura!" yelled Kero and Syaoran from behind.

"Kero, Syaoran," Sakura said. "Watch out for Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo said softly, "Darkness Coverage." She swiped her staff across the air and a blast of darkness got flung at them.

"JUMP!" yelled Sakura. Little wings appeared on her shoes and she jumped out the way. Syaoran gripped his sword and also jumped out of the way.

Kero's wings covered his body and he transformed into a huge, tawny lion, with enormous angelic white wings and chest plate of beaten metal, studded with rubies.

They landed together with Tomoyo a few feet in front.

Now, it won't be for long before I defeat you," stated Heartbreaker.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Sakura's End!

Kero started to fill his mouth with flames.

"No!" yelled Sakura stopping him. "It's Tomoyo. She'll get hurt."

"Right," replied Kero. "Then how do we attack?"

"We will have to use attacks that won't hurt her."

"Death Earthquake," Tomoyo said softly. She raised her staff over her head and flung it into the earth. It was silent for a couple of moment, until a crack formed under Sakura, Kero, and Syaoran's feet.

"FLY!" A pair of wings grew on Sakura's back. She held Syaoran by the arms and lifted off the ground while Kero also took off.

"Tomoyo," replied Heartbreaker, "you will have to use direct hits so they can't get away."

"Yes," she answered.

"Tomoyo, don't listen to him! He's turning you against us!" yelled Sakura from a few feet away.

"You have to fight Heartbreaker's evil power!" added Syaoran.

Sakura could here Heartbreaker talking to Tomoyo but she couldn't make out the words he was saying.

"Tomoyo," he said, "use the staff. Attack directly. But first get rid of Sakura's friends."

Tomoyo nodded. Sakura, Kero, and Syaoran prepared themselves.

Then Tomoyo said, "Black Bubble." She spun her staff around in circles like a patone and a black bubble started to form. She stabbed the bubble with her staff.

Out of Sakura's amazement, the bubble went straight threw her, but caught Syaoran and Kero.

"Syaoran! Kero!" yelled Sakura as she watched the bubble float up in the air. She could faintly see Syaoran slash the bubble with his sword and Kero spew flames, but both were failing. Tomoyo had too much power. She looked back at Tomoyo.

"Black Sword." Black energy swirled around Tomoyo's staff and a long pure silver blade appeared and shown in the setting sun.

"SWORD!" Sakura's staff had yellow energy swirling around it, and another long pure silver black appeared.

"So, you decided to fight?" called Heartbreaker from the sword.

"I'm fighting to save Tomoyo, and get you reborn!"

"It won't be that easy. I'm the strongest card there ever was."

"Then I will fight until my final breathe! Anything for Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo was listening to every word Sakura said. Her eyes slowly started to get full again.

"That last breathe will come very soon," added Heartbreaker.

"So be it," replied Sakura.

Heartbreaker was getting annoyed by Sakura's courage to save Tomoyo. "Go finished her, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo's eyes then quickly went empty, and she charged at Sakura.

Tomoyo gripped her sword and charged at Sakura with her sword pointed. Sakura twisted her body around the blade, though Tomoyo followed her moves and re-directed the attack. Sakura blocked the blade from cutting or stabbing her with her own sword. The blade clashed together. They swung off each other and jumped back.

"Tomoyo, it's me, Sakura!" Sakura yelled. "I'm your friend!"

"No," whisper Tomoyo. "I have none."

She raced back at Sakura. Though Sakura swung away. But Tomoyo elbowed her in the back and pushed her away to the ground, making her fall head first into the dirt. Sakura rolled over on her back, and was about to get up until Tomoyo jumped over her; keeping her down on the ground. She raised her sword in the air; braced and ready to stab the sword through Sakura's body.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Welcome Back

Tomoyo stood over Sakura; sword ready to slash into Sakura's flesh. Sakura knew that she can't let this happen. That it can't end this way. She couldn't let Heartbreaker take over anyone, especially Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, it can't end this way. You can't kill me. I'm your best friend. You're _my_ best friend. I can't let Heartbreaker destroy you," explained Sakura. "You've been through everything with me. Knowing that I'm a cardcaptor, helping me with school, helping me with Syaoran, and being there for me all the time. You were the reason that Syaoran and I had the courage to tell each other how we feel about another."

Sakura saw Tomoyo's arms lower a little; showing that she was listening to what Sakura was saying to her. The _real_ Tomoyo, not the girl who was standing there.

"You're the one who always makes outfits for me. You put all kinds of work into them," added Sakura.

Tomoyo's eyes squinted a bit. She was thinking extremely hard about what Sakura was saying. Then, she remember how they first became friends. When Sakura gave Tomoyo that eraser. Tomoyo's eyes started to regain life.

"S-Sakura…" stammered Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" cheered Sakura.

"Tomoyo!" yelled Heartbreaker from the staff. "Don't let that Cardcaptor distract you!"

"Distract… me…?" questioned Tomoyo.

"Yes! She's trying to turn you against me," added Heartbreaker. "You wouldn't do that to me, right?" He was trying to sound innocent.

"No," said Tomoyo softly. She raised her sword higher; eyes empty once again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this, Tomoyo," whispered Sakura as she gripped her staff.

"Huh?" questioned Tomoyo.

Sakura kneed Tomoyo in the stomach and pushed her away. Leading Tomoyo to drop her staff. Sakura ran up to it, though the staff floated in the air and soared back to Tomoyo's hand which was open. She said faintly:

"Dark Thunder." Tomoyo stuck the staff in the ground. The heart on the staff started to spin. A blast of black thunder shot out at Sakura.

Sakura attacked back by saying, "THUNDER!" She pulled out a card and summoned it. The two lightning bolts struck each other and exploded once they emerged.

"FREEZE!" A blast of ice erupted out of a card with a fancy goldfish that had a blue gem on its head. It froze Tomoyo's feet to the ground.

Tomoyo struggled for a moment. "Fight". A black rim surrounded Tomoyo's body. She punched the ice away with only one punch.

"SNOW!" A blizzard surrounded Tomoyo and Sakura; enabling then unable to see each other. Sakura softly said, "Light", so Tomoyo wouldn't be able to know that Sakura could see her movements. Sakura heard Tomoyo calling something.

"Black Wings." A pair of black angel like wings appeared on her back and she took off.

"Okay, we're going off the ground now," said Sakura to herself. "FLY!" A pair of identical wings to Tomoyo's (though Sakura's were white) grew on her back. She took off after Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called out once she saw her. "Please, stop fighting with me! It isn't worth it! We can't fight! We're friends!"

"NO!" screamed Tomoyo. "We are enemies!"

Sakura then heard the old voice of Tomoyo talking to her in her head. She said, _"If you want to free me from Heartbreaker, use direct attacks. I wouldn't get hurt. Get the staff out of my reach." _Sakura thought just then, _That's it! Thank you, Tomoyo_. Sakura could hear a faint _You're welcome _from Tomoyo. She took a card out that had a girl who was facing to the left with long flowing hair and wore a black outfit with jester shoes on it "SHOT!" A beam of light shot out at Tomoyo's hand.

Many more energy beams shot out at Tomoyo, though a few misted her. But the staff got shot out of Tomoyo's hand. Sakura yelled, "WINDY!" A gust of wind soared at the staff and brought it back to Sakura. Now that Tomoyo no longer had the staff, the "Black Wings" were disconnected and they disappeared leaving a puff of smoke.

Sakura yelled, "FLOAT!" A hot air balloon with a pair of wings appeared in front of Sakura. And she knew that she didn't have lots of time before Tomoyo crashed and the card disappear. She put the staff safely on the balloon and soared after Tomoyo.

Sakura flew straight down and was close to Tomoyo. She stretched her and out and snatched Tomoyo's hand. She pulled her in tight and wrapped her free hand around Tomoyo's shoulders. Sakura skinned the ground and flew back up to retrieve the staff, but when she arrived back, the staff was gone, but the card was still in act.

She flew back to the ground while the snow started to clear. She set Tomoyo down with her head on her lap. Tomoyo was out of breath and in shock that she couldn't bet Sakura. Though, just then her eyes clear back to normal.

Sakura hugged her, then let go once she saw the staff floated about 10-15 in front of them. The staff glowed black and then exploded. A blast of smoke flew at Tomoyo and Sakura. Heartbreaker was back in his original form, and gave his smirk.

"Heartbreaker," started Sakura. "This ends now! I will get my friends back! And, I'm going to destroy you for good!"

"I'd like to see you try," smirked Heartbreaker.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. We will be Together Forever

"Heartbreaker!" hollered Sakura. "Let me see Syaoran and Kero!"

"Hmm. That's not the right attitude to use if you want to see them," nagged Heartbreaker.

Kero appeared in a cage with ropes tied tight around his lags, tail and neck. He was thrashing about trying to get free.

Then, Syaoran also appeared beside Kero. He was in a ring with his arms and legs spread apart and tied onto the rim of the ring; along with his sword which was tied at the bottom of the ring.

"Syaoran! Kero!" screamed Sakura in shock to see her friends like that.

"Sakura!" yelled Kero and Syaoran back.

"You monster!" screamed Sakura to heartbreaker. "How can you do this to others!"

"It's what I do," he answered.

Sakura screamed in frustration. "SWORD!" Her staff became a sword again. She jumped to the cage where Kero was held and slashed it open, along with the ring that Syaoran was in. He landed along with Sakura as Kero flew down. Sakura stood in front of Tomoyo who had fainted because her body wasn't used to have power. And Kero and Syaoran stood in front of Sakura.

"We're not going to let you get away with this!" yelled Sakura, Kero, and Syaoran.

Heartbreaker started to glow white. A large white heart with a crack in it appeared before him. He pushed to heart with amazing force at Sakura and the others. A long energy beam of black spiraled it . Along with white energy which came out of it.

Kero spewed his flames while Syaoran use his fire card. The two fire attacks spiraled around each other.

"FIREY!" yelled Sakura. A blast of fire blasted in the two spiraling flames. It created a blast of fire with 2 red fire spirals.

The attack raced at the upcoming heart. Once they collided, the heart wasn't going to back down. Sakura and the others put their fire attacks to max power. Kero, Syaoran and Sakura all started to glow yellow. Kero roared through his flames while Syaoran and Sakura screamed trying to put even more power into the attack. Then, Sakura felt hands go on her shoulders. It was Tomoyo!

"Tomoyo?" questioned Sakura.

"I will help you. I can't let him get away with all that he has done," said Tomoyo, eye's full of courage and spirit.

Sakura's 'Firey' attack increased its power even more. Tomoyo also glowed yellow with the others. The fire attacks was so strong it whipped the white heart back at Heartbreaker; who was trying his best to keep it up, but he failed. An explosion and a blast of heat threw Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, and Tomoyo back and the attacks to stop. Once the smoke cleared, Sakura found a card, nothing else. The card said, _Friendship_. She signed it as a Sakura Card.

Sakura looked around and saw all the people who had empty eyes a few hours ago, who know and full lively eyes. Tomoyo was now back in her normal school outfit and out of the black leather dress transformation.

"That's the last one retrieved," stated Kero whom was back in his temporary form as a stuffed animal.

"Sakura," Syaoran started, "thank you for saving Kero's life, and mine."

"Any time, Syaoran," replied Sakura with a smile.

Sakura ran up to Syaoran and hugged him tight, relived and full of happiness that he was alive. She saw Kero hovering not too far away. She pulled him by the tail and hugged him as well. She was laughing and couldn't think of anything else that could ruin the moment where all of her friend's lives were saved.

"Kero, Syaoran, I want to let you know that the 4 of us, me and Tomoyo as well, will be together forever," stated Sakura.

She let Kero and Syaoran go once she noticed Tomoyo. Tomoyo walked up to Sakura, eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you, Sakura. I-If it weren't for you, I would have died," stammered Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, I-I would do it for you a-anytime," quivered Sakura, eyes also filling. "You're m-my best friend. I couldn't l-let y-you d-die."

Sakura ran up to Tomoyo with tears flowing out of her eyes. They both hugged each other tight. Tomoyo softly wetted as well. Sakura was so grateful that she had the power to help her best friend from the clutches of the strongest Clow Card. She said, "I will always be there for you Tomoyo. I would do this over and over again if I had to. Anything for you. We are and always will be, best friends forever."

**The End**


	7. CHECK PROFILE

Check out my profile for a picture of Tomoyo under Heartbreaker's control.


End file.
